Family Dinner
by criminally-dirty-mind
Summary: story about the entire BAU team from the first season, was written prior to anything happening to Elle. slightly OOC and out of date, but a good holiday peice i thought! Reid centric, reidj.j. insinuated morgangarcia and the whole team for fun. enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Family Dinner

Entire B.A.U. team, mostly Reid's POV: humor, character development, Reid/J.J. insinuated Morgan/Garcia

Angst/humor/hot sex

Rated: NC-17

Legal Jargon: I own nothing, except 2 spoiled dogs, don't sue me unless you are prepared to keep them in the lifestyle they are accustomed to…thank-you.

Warnings: I wrote this story a long time ago…before the season finale of episode 1 and just haven't ever posted it here. I thought it seemed kind of in the spirit of holiday gatherings, so I thought I would share it, even though it is slightly OOC and out of date. I hope you enjoy! Please review!

Chapter 1: dream come true

It was Friday, and the B.A.U. had been slow moving all week. They had consulted separately on several cases, but nothing worthy of the whole team, and everyone seemed anxious for the weekend, and whatever excitement Monday might bring. Though they were glad for the lull in criminal activity, they were also very bored. Morgan was complaining out loud that he knew they would get a call Saturday night as soon as he started to enjoy himself. Dr. Spencer Reid shrugged in response; it didn't matter much to him. On weekends when the team didn't have a case, Spencer sat in his house and read, played piano to himself, or cooked elaborate meals that eventually went to waste since he always ate alone.

Spencer liked to think that his house would surprise his teammates. They had all been amazed that he drove a very expensive and fast car. One he had won as part of a numbers contest on public radio, and otherwise would never have indulged in on his own, but one that he enjoyed none the less. His house was spacious, well decorated, and very lived in. He liked to think that if he ever invited his team over for a cheerful family style dinner they would all be amazed by how wonderful of a host he was, how delicious the food was, and how comfortable he could be in his skin.

Of course, he realized that they weren't his friends, they were his co-workers, and even if he did by some miracle have the courage to invite them all over, they would probably all find excuses not to come. Hotch had a family, Jason was anti-social, Morgan would probably have a hot date, Elle would think he was too weird, J.J. had to hate him after the football fiasco, and though Garcia would come because she was nice, she scared him more than he cared to admit. Still, they were the closest things to friends he had, and he connected with them more than he ever had with other people, so what was the harm of imagining them as more than coworkers?

In his daydream, Morgan was jealous of his television, which Spencer only ever watched the news on. Hotch and Haley were jealous of his yard, Jason was holding the baby while Elle cooed, they looked like a happy little family. He imagined Garcia and Morgan together…he always had. And then there was J.J. He imagined serving wine to J.J. and explaining what the name told them about its origin. In his dream he imagined himself telling her about the time he was taking a nap in a vineyard and a very angry Italian man chased him off his property with a hoe. He imagined she would laugh and maybe even touch his arm. He couldn't help but smile at the thought of her touching him.

Gideon stood by his desk watching him for a minute before deciding to interrupt his daydream. After all, he may have been figuring out a way to solve world hunger. "So, how are you spending this weekend Spencer?" he asked as he finally approached. "Oh," said Spencer, "I haven't given it much thought. I will probably just clean my house and catch up on some light reading, you?" Gideon paused for a moment to consider what Reid had just said. He wondered if Reid was lying to him on purpose, or if he just couldn't think of anything to say. He knew Spencer's house would be immaculate, always, and he knew that reading was something Spencer never needed to catch up on. More over, he knew that there was nothing Spencer Reid did that didn't involve much thought. He had watched him look from team member to team member pausing for only a moment as if reflecting on his lack of relationship with each. Spencer needed to know that his teammates were his peers, though physically older and intellectually younger. He decided it was time he showed Spencer that he had friends.

"I was thinking," he said loud enough for Morgan, Elle and J.J. who was hovering at Elle's desk to hear, "that we should maybe get the team together outside of the office." "Really?" Elle asked sincerely shocked by the suggestion. "Yes," he replied, "Really. It seems to me that the more we all get to know each other the more effective we can be at our work. Since Elle has joined the team, we have all been meshing better. I think, we should focus on improving this quality by getting to know each other on more than a professional level." "I agree," J.J. quickly added, always eager to be the social butterfly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the word is out

Spencer thought for a moment. This was no coincidence. He had known Gideon was watching him earlier, but chose not to point it out, because Gideon always had a purpose for his actions. Gideon must have seen him glancing around at his teammates. Sometimes, he worried Gideon could read his mind, and decided that just to be safe, he better spit out what he was thinking before Gideon called him on it. "Well," he managed to push out, "I was going to cook on Saturday, I could have everyone over to my house if you wanted, I mean, unless you had other plans or something…" he would have kept rambling except Morgan cut him off. "You have a house?" "Um, yes, I do." "You cook?" Elle asked. "Again, yes." "Wow," was all J.J. said, and it appeared her surprised sentiment was shared with everyone save Gideon who was beaming at him. "Shall I invite Hotch and Garcia then?" J.J. asked breaking the silence. "Yes," Spencer managed.

"What would you like us to bring?" Gideon asked thoughtfully. "I can take care of it. I will figure it out. It will be ok." Spencer began to panic. He hadn't thought this through. What could he cook that would impress them, what would he wear, he should have painted his downstairs bathroom a darker shade of blue, would the market he frequented have the right chicken cuts? "Ask Garcia to print up directions for everyone, and choose a time." Gideon assured him those were the only things he needed to worry about. "Right."

An hour later Hotch approached him decorative invitation in hand. "Should I bring my family, or no?" "Of course they are welcome," Spencer thought, "but I don't have anything appropriate for his age group." Hotch laughed, "Trust me, we can provide it. Having a baby means being able to transport your whole world in your S.U.V. Haley will be thrilled. What can we bring?" "Um, nothing. Well, I mean, bring your family." Hotch smiled, and decided pressing the point would only frazzle the young doctor further, so he made a mental note to have Haley pick up some wine. Later Morgan stopped by Reid's desk. "Ya know, I have a hot young honey on the line for Saturday night, and it is almost sad to me that I am more anxious to see your pad and taste your cooking then to get a little taste of her." Reid just shot him a look, and Morgan laughed while he walked back to his desk making a mental note to bring beer since Reid would not be likely to have any.

Spencer was busy considering his menu in his head as he walked to the elevator so he didn't see Garcia walking towards him. The two collided and both ended up on the floor. "Ouch," Garcia moaned, and Spencer quickly pulled himself off of her. "I am so sorry. I am so…" "That will teach me to walk with my mind on my blackberry," she joked. "Hey what should I bring tomorrow? Need me to come over early and help cook or anything?" "No. I will be fine, and you don't need to bring anything. You are going to come then?" he asked. "Yeah! Like I would miss an opportunity to see you in your natural environment? So excited about it! See you then Reid," and she coolly walked away, laughing to herself about the idea of Dr. Spencer Reid drunk on the wine she planned to bring.

Why did everyone keep asking what to bring? He had been to many dinners at colleagues homes when working on his Ph.D.'s and he and Gideon had shared several dinners at the office when he first started with the B.A.U. and he had never thought to ask if he should bring anything. Was there some code he was unaware of? 'This line of thought is not conducive; it only proves my lack of social understanding. This is a terrible, terrible idea.' Spencer thought to himself as he headed to his car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Prepare yourself

At the market near his house Spencer ordered enough chicken to feed an army, unsure how much each person would eat, and the butcher who was always friendly couldn't help but ask. "Entertaining, doc?" "Yes, colleagues of mine from work." "Aw, the F.B.I. guys. Buy lots of wine. You official types seem to loosen up after a few glasses." Spencer considered this, and decided to buy twice as much wine as he had originally planned just to be on the safe side. He picked up all of the ingredients he needed, added another bottle of wine to the cart, decided to get a case of beer for Morgan, and was on his way home.

Once the groceries were put away, Spencer stood in his doorway trying to see his house as if for the first time. He rushed to straighten a book on a shelf, adjust the blinds so they were all perfectly in line, hid his mail basket. Spencer walked the hall and made sure there were plenty of clean linens in the bathroom in case of an accident, and made a note to search the house for anything Hotch's baby could put in his mouth. He walked upstairs and looked from his bedroom area to his office space. For once he wished there were doors. He had always relished in the open area, but now wished he could hide everything embarrassing in his room and lock the door. For a moment he considered calling everyone to cancel, but knew that Gideon would be disappointed, and that he could not handle.

Spencer fed his fish, and settled into his armchair to watch CNN. He walked through the steps for the cooking he would do the next day, twice, and walked the house again to make sure nothing was out of place. He decided he better wash his china, not that it wasn't clean, but because it might not shine. Then he realized he would have to find something to be a centerpiece, J.J. would appreciate that, and decided he would have to go buy flowers in the morning. Maybe, he would send them home with one of the women, knowing they would enjoy them more than he would. He suddenly feared someone might ask him to play piano and he decided he better brush up. He played beautifully, but worried he would stumble over a note and none of them would be impressed. He rehearsed a flawless concerto and worked out what he would say should they ask about his experience, where he learned, why he had never told them.

In the mirror while he brushed his teeth Spencer went over things to talk about. Ran conversations with each member of the team, his invited guests, and considered safe topics for each. Though he knew Gideon hadn't meant for them to talk about work, he knew they would, and he was glad with the realization that Haley being there might prevent too much of that talk. He knew the women would all socialize well, but what would he talk about with Morgan, Hotch and Gideon? The only thing they all had in common was knowing the worst of humanity, and that certainly wasn't appropriate dinner conversation. He decided to look online at men's magazines to find topics that might be appealing to Morgan and Hotch, knowing that Gideon wouldn't make him feel bad about anything they talked about.

Spencer lay in bed, sleepless. He was used to little or no sleep, tossing and turning to chase away bad dreams. Tonight, however, he lay perfectly still thinking about everything that could go wrong the next day. Eventually he drifted off to sleep and managed to dream about how well things would go. He imagined things that would come out of it: Morgan coming over to watch some sport on his TV and drinking beer with him, Hotch and Haley insisting he come to their son's little league games, Elle and Garcia laughing at his jokes instead of at him, Gideon being proud, and J.J….J.J. would decide he was everything she could ever have wanted in a man. She would fall in love with him and beg him to forsake all others.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: today's the day

Spencer's alarm awoke him at the most inopportune time, and he silently cursed morning. He got up, showered, decided to dress comfortably to cook, and headed downstairs to make coffee and started putting his plan into action. Soon Spencer was at a flower shop he passed everyday but had never had a reason to enter. He looked around at all the flowers and was overwhelmed. He decided to ask a young sales woman to help him. He told her he was hosting a professional dinner and needed flowers for the center of his table that would not obstruct anyone's view of each other, but might serve as a good conversation piece. He explained that his dining room was brown, and he planned on using red napkins. She was obviously amused by his details and she suggested orchids in a short glass bowl, perhaps floating on water. He agreed, paid and headed home satisfied with her arrangement.

Spencer set the table with his china, 9 seats, and left one space empty for the baby. His dining room table would comfortably seat 12, and he had never been sure why it was so appealing to him until now. Usually he sat alone at the head of the table and looked out at the emptiness. His dining room actually looked wonderful when used as it should be. He hoped Hotch would bring whatever the child would need to sit safely in a chair, and whatever utensils were appropriate. He had already resolved to puree some vegetables and maybe some chicken for the child, supposing it would be rude to assume they would bring it dinner. The flowers looked perfect in the center of the table, and he smiled when he realized at least J.J. would say so.

In the kitchen, he began to work his way backwards, starting with dessert and saving the salad for last so it would be fresh. The chicken was roasting, and the vegetables were chopped and ready to be steamed with fresh herbs. The dough for his rolls was rising, and his cheesecakes were cooling. He realized he was at a stopping point, checked the time, and seeing he had just under an hour before his guests started to arrive early, as he knew they all would, he decided to shower and get dressed. He decided on a black striped shirt and tan pants, and stopped in front of the mirror one last time before returning downstairs to give himself a pep talk. 'You can do this Spencer. This is going to be good.'

Once again, Spencer paced his entire house, attempting to assure the safety of Hotch's child, and discard anything that he didn't want to explain. He checked that his DVD's were all in alphabetical order, as well as his CD's, even though he knew they were, and put the sheet music he had used the night before away in his piano bench. He wouldn't need it, and would be embarrassed to use it if he did have to play for them tonight. He hoped his memory wouldn't fail him, as it did sometimes when he caught J.J. looking at him.

Checking his watch, he decided it was time to put the bread in the oven, and to top the cheesecakes. Methodically he rolled the dough and placed each set of three in a muffin pan. He checked the chicken, and added the vegetables to the steamer. He checked on the rice, and pulled the fruit mash he had prepared for the cheesecake out of the fridge. He worked quickly and quietly, humming along to Vivaldi playing softly through his entire house. He was busy working in the kitchen when he heard his doorbell ring, and his heart nearly jumped out of his throat in anticipation.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: dinner is served

'Breathe.' Spencer reminded himself as he headed for the door. The video display showed J.J. waiting on the other side of his door. 'Why her? Why is she the one who comes first, how could this happen, I can't be alone with her.' She rang the bell again. Spencer took a deep breath and opened the door. When J.J. turned around, she instantly smiled. "Hi," Spencer squeaked. J.J. giggled and replied, "Well hello. Aren't you just deliciously domesticated?" It was at that moment Spencer realized he was still wearing an apron that was no doubt covered with flour. "The rolls…The ROLLS!" Spencer remembered and turned to run for the kitchen. "Thanks, I'll come in," J.J. mused and she shut the door behind her.

J.J. stood by the door for a moment, surprised. His house was much bigger and much nicer than she expected. His house was, surprising. She wandered around the corner and stumbled upon the dining room. The table was set with beautiful white china, on a brown table cloth with red napkins and the best looking floating orchid arrangement she had ever seen. J.J. ran her finger along the table cloth to confirm that it was silk, and laughed out loud at the lack of setting in one corner and assumed Spencer had no idea what arrangements to make for the baby.

When he walked into the dining room she was smiling and gently rubbing the table cloth. She was beautiful, and she looked pleased. He had removed his apron, and turned off the oven. She looked up and their eyes met. "Spenc, this is beautiful." "I am glad you approve, I wasn't sure if the table cloth, for the baby…" "Spenc, it's beautiful. You are…surprising." Spencer smiled a genuine smile that she had only seen a handful of times in the two years they had worked together.

Caught in the moment Spencer realized she was smiling at him, and that he had no idea how long he had been staring at her. "Um, can I get you a drink? I have merlot and white zinfandel, and Corona, and water and Pepsi and…" "White Zin would be great. Is there anything I can do to help you?" Spencer walked into the kitchen through the swinging doors and J.J. followed. "Wow, this all looks amazing, and smells wonderful. Where did you learn to cook?" "Um, my aunt. My family has always kind of looked at me like I am a freak of nature they didn't ask for and couldn't explain. My Aunt Gerri always wanted me to do 'normal' things, but I was more comfortable doing equations at her kitchen table than playing baseball with my cousins. So, I learned to cook among other things." "Well, I can't wait to see what other things," J.J. smiled at Spencer's blush while he handed her a glass of wine just as the doorbell rang.

As the team arrived, each was taken with Spencer's house. Each was offered, and accepted a drink, and most handed him either a bottle or two of wine, or in Morgan's case a box of beer, and each complimented Spencer on the way the dining room looked. Haley and Hotch arrived with their baby last. Spencer was beginning to worry they weren't coming. Garcia, Elle and J.J. immediately busied themselves with Haley and the baby, and Aaron, Derek, and Jason were left to check out Spencer's backyard and big screen while enjoying their beers. Spencer took in the view from the dining room of all of his colleagues. All of them were smiling and in happy conversation, and even in his own home, Spencer found himself looking in from the outside.

He stepped into the living room and said loud enough for everyone to hear, "Dinner is served." The two crowds separated by gender all turned and headed into the dining room where they found what looked like a feast laid out on the table. "Wow," Haley commented. "No wonder Aaron never comes home from work." They all laughed and were seated. Haley slid the baby's child seat into the empty chair and pulled a plastic dish set out of a bag. Spencer quickly brought her the pureed food he had prepared and she looked at him in awe. "I wasn't sure. I didn't use many spices, so it may be bland. It is carrots, and chicken." "Wow, you're gonna spoil my son too." Aaron smiled at Spencer and said "Thanks."

The team enjoyed easy conversation including funny stories from each of their pasts. Spencer proved to be an incredibly attentive host, refilling glasses and replacing beers before they were even empty, and offering seconds and thirds of each course. Everyone seemed impressed with the food; even Spencer made a mental note that it was more than satisfactory. Morgan was telling a funny story about a woman he had met who turned out to be a F.B.I. groupie. Everyone laughed except Spencer, he didn't understand the humor. After everyone was done eating, Spencer suggested that they head to the sitting room which doubled as his library for dessert and coffee.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: dessert in D minor

J.J. and Garcia insisted on helping clear the food into the kitchen, and Spencer accepted after he led everyone else into the sitting room. Both women complimented him over and over about the food, while they sat it in the kitchen and Spencer dished out cheesecake and fresh fruit on to plates and put coffee, several flavored creams and sugar on a tray. The girls helped him bring all of it to the sitting room and passed it out to everyone. Again, Spencer handed Haley a bowl of cheesecake for the baby. Everyone was seated in a large circle through the room, and all of them seemed to be focusing on different things. Jason commented on the painting over the mantel, Morgan and Elle joked about all of the books that lined 3 of the walls, Haley was explaining to Aaron that this was almost the exact molding she wanted in their bathroom, and Garcia and J.J. started to whisper about the piano.

"Do you play Spencer?" "Um, it's mostly decorative." "No it isn't. Please play us something!" Spencer was more nervous than he expected to be and he headed to the piano shaking slightly which everyone noticed except the baby, who was happily chewing on his father's tie. Spencer played the concerto he had practiced the night before and a thousand nights before that perfectly. The entire team sat in awe, though none of them but Haley were particularly surprised that a man like Spencer Reid would have so many hidden talents.

Easy conversation continued, Spencer explained that his aunt had been a piano teacher, and everyone was content to not prod. Spencer headed to the kitchen to refill several drinks, the wine and beer truly was serving him well as a social lubricant. He wondered what he would do with all of the left over alcohol. He never drank, and had in truth held the same glass of wine all night, not that anyone noticed, and yet his kitchen now seemed stocked enough with alcohol to provide for a very rowdy F.B.I. Christmas party. While in the kitchen Haley walked in and asked if there was somewhere she could lay the baby down. He went upstairs in search of extra blankets and was surprised to find J.J. behind him when he turned from the hall closet.

"Sorry, I wasn't trying to be nosey; I just thought I might be able to get a tour of the rest of your house." "Oh, um, sure. There isn't much more to see. Up here is just my room, office and bathroom. Help yourself." J.J. smiled and walked down the short hallway which would open into the large upstairs room. Spencer ran the blanket down to Haley and then ran back upstairs to make sure J.J. wouldn't find anything horribly embarrassing. He found her looking over the half wall down onto the sitting room where everyone was sitting and talking.

He didn't say anything, but she could sense him and commented, "You really are surprising Spenc," she turned to face him, "Dinner was great, the music impressive, your house is…amazing. What else should I know about you? Any other hidden talents?" Spencer blushed, taken off guard by the sex oozing from her voice. 'What would Morgan say?' he wondered. "Not that I can reveal without higher security clearance," he joked. J.J. giggled, and walked by him towards his bedroom area. "So, did your aunt decorate too?"

Spencer laughed. "No, unfortunately I have to take credit for this. I just tried to pick art I thought seemed, conversational, and furniture that seemed measurement appropriate." J.J. laughed out loud this time. "Well, I suppose even the analytical mind gets lucky sometimes. I am very jealous of your house. I thought about buying, it's such a big commitment, it seems so…all grown up. I don't suppose that has ever been a problem for you though, has it?" "J.J. you are a successful, intelligent, beautiful woman with a promising career and a bright future. What is commitment if not acceptance of our own position in life?" J.J. was taken aback first by his compliments, then by his point. She gave him a slight smile and walked passed him and said, "So, you think I am beautiful, huh?" as she ran her hand across his arm. Spencer couldn't help but smile and made a mental note to himself that regardless of any other reviews; tonight had been a success if J.J. was happy. He took a moment and watched her join the rest of the team in the sitting room from the safety of upstairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Goodbye team, hello time!

By ten o'clock Hotch and Haley decided they needed to get their son home and in bed. Haley had quit drinking hours before, and assured Spencer she was fine to drive them all home. They thanked Spencer at the door, and Haley kissed him on the cheek while Aaron headed to the car to load up the baby. "Thanks Spencer. This might sound crazy, but I am so glad you had us over. I have always trusted Jason, but now, I know I will feel a little safer each time Aaron is out there with all of you." Spencer wasn't sure what to say, so he just said, "Goodnight Haley, it was an honor having you here."

Morgan got a call from his 'hottie' and invited Garcia and Elle to join him at a bar where several of his friends were waiting. They agreed, and asked Spencer if they could leave all of their cars at his house until the next morning and ride together since Elle was really the only one who should be driving anywhere. Spencer of course agreed. Jason hung out for just a moment longer, and when J.J. excused herself to go to the bathroom he found his perfect moment to run. "Good job Spencer. Tonight was great." "Thanks. I hope everyone had a good time." "I am sure all of your friends appreciated it as much as I did," and with that Jason patted his shoulder and took his leave. Spencer stood at the door with a smile on his face, proud that Gideon was proud, and content in the fact that Jason had called them all friends.

When J.J. came out of the bathroom, she found herself once again, alone with Spencer. "Did everyone leave?" she asked Spencer when she found him in the kitchen. He was startled; he had almost forgotten she was there. "Um, yes." "Oh, well I guess I should go too then," she said. He smiled, and walked her to the door. "Night Spenc tonight was pretty great. Thanks for having all of us over." "Thank you for coming," Spencer said. He shut the door behind her and leaned against it for a moment. She almost looked sad to leave, but he was certain he was imagining it. At least tonight went much better than when he had asked her to a football game. All through the game he had been confused, and had ended up cheering at the wrong moment to the dismay of a large man with a painted chest behind them. J.J. had to defend his honor, and no doubt thought he was a ridiculous wimp. They had hardly talked, and he had been happy to drop her off just to get the tension out of the car.

Spencer made his way back to the kitchen and began working again on the dishes, when he was disrupted by the doorbell. Someone must have forgotten something he thought. J.J. looked amused on the security screen and he opened the door with a confused look on his face. "I am blocked in. Garcia and Morgan's cars are blocking my exit route, and I can't get out. Neither of them are answering their phones. Do you mind if I come in and wait for a cab?" "No, of course not. I would offer to bring you home, but I suppose my car is worse off then yours in the garage. I am afraid a cab will cost you a small fortune from out here." "I know, but I don't want to put you out and make you wait until they happen to leave the bar and hear my calls," J.J. offered. Spencer thought for a moment, was she offering to spend the remainder of the night at his house, just hanging out with him? "Not at all, you are welcome to if you want, if not, I can pay for your cab." "Don't be silly, I have money, remember, I didn't buy a house. You wouldn't mind too much if I crashed here for a while?"

Spencer's heart jumped a beat. "Not at all. I have plenty of room, and plenty of wine. Can I get you a glass?" J.J. smiled, and pulled up a barstool to the counter. He poured her a glass, and went back to his dishes. She watched in silence as he first rinsed everything, then washed it, then soaked it in bleach, then rinsed it, then laid it on a rack to dry. She couldn't help but laugh out loud when she noticed he had a dishwasher. "What?" Spencer asked. "Nothing." Spencer couldn't help but smile and continued to clear the counters, which he then bleached, and went on to the dining room to finish any last minute pick up. He saw the flowers and was glad J.J. had returned so he could remember to send them home with her. He brought them to the sideboard by his front door so he wouldn't forget them again.

By the time he was done cleaning everything up and putting it all away; it looked like his house always did. With one exception, a beautiful blonde sitting at his kitchen bar drinking a glass of wine. He refilled it, and was taken aback by her question, "Are you trying to get me drunk Dr. Reid?" "Um, I, no…" "I am just teasing you. Besides, I partied in college; it will take more than a few glasses of wine anyway." Spencer smiled, relieved and asked if she would like to watch TV or read or get on his computer or… "TV is fine. Got any good movies?" Spencer poured himself a glass of water and led her to the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: hanging out

Spencer wasn't sure where to sit, so he waited until she was on the couch. He sat on the arm chair across from her so she wouldn't think he was crowding her. For a moment he wished he was more like Morgan. Derek would be on the couch, his arm around her, saying something that would make her laugh. If he was Derek he and J.J. would be dating, he was sure of it. The way women reacted to Morgan always made Spencer jealous, but when he was teasing J.J. he didn't hesitate to touch her, tickle her, flip her hair, and it drove Spencer insane. She was happily flipping through the channels and drinking her wine oblivious to the deep state of mind he was obviously in.

Spencer picked up a book and began to work on a crossword puzzle. J.J. eyed him for a moment before she spoke. "Why don't you drink Spencer?" "What?" "Why don't you drink? You nursed the same glass of wine all night and now, to unwind at the end of what I am sure has been a stressful day for you, you drink a glass of water?" Spencer thought about it. "Well, when I started college I was 12, and by the time I was at an age where social drinking was appropriate all of my peers were serious doctoral candidates. And, alcohol certainly doesn't enhance our ability to do the job we do." "OK, but what about now? I mean, all of us were here, and all of us were drinking, and you bought the alcohol, yet you nursed one glass all night. So, maybe you were nervous and wanted to be at the top of your game earlier, but why not now? Why would you make me drink alone?" She giggled at the last part, and he noticed she had moved the end of the couch very close to him. He could smell her perfume, see the slight shimmer of her eye shadow, and a vein in her neck that ran past the delicate chain of her necklace. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess I have no excuse." Spencer got up, headed to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of merlot.

When Spencer returned to the living room she had kicked off her heels and was curled up on one end of the couch. He sat in his chair and held up his glass to her in a toast. He had brought the bottle, and offered her a refill. "Thanks." Her smile was intoxicating; alcohol was not a good idea. "Spencer, I was thinking about what you said about not getting a chance to drink in college. What else did you miss out on?" Spencer thought for a moment. He wasn't sure how to answer, but he knew he had to continue to be honest with her. "I learned a lot. I know that is the primary objective of higher education. Still, I am aware that I missed out on certain aspects of 'college life' because of my dedication to my degrees. I didn't date much, I never went to parties…wait! I did go to a party once!" "Oh yeah? Tell me all about it!" J.J.'s face lit up, and her smile begged for more. "Not to disappoint you, but I only stayed a few minutes. Just as I walked in the door a woman threw up on me, and I ran home." J.J. laughed at him and he couldn't help but laugh with her.

Just then, J.J.'s phone rang. "Hello? Yeah, hey Garcia! You and Morgan are blocking me in at Spencer's. Are you guys leaving the bar? Yes, I am still here. No, it is just the two of us, but I did finally get him drinking. Please. See you soon." Spencer was smiling, but he was sad that their night was about to end. He knew she would leave as soon as she could, and he was just getting comfortable with her sitting so close. "My heroes are on their way. She sounded so drunk." "Should they be driving anywhere? When they get here I can drive them home." J.J. smiled at his concern, and sipped her wine. Spencer knew he had approximately 20 minutes left with J.J. and all the conversations he had rehearsed somehow seemed inappropriate. She was looking at the TV again, apparently content with silence, so Spencer decided to be content to look at her over his puzzle, and he went back to work on it.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: let the drinking games begin

When the doorbell rang, J.J. jumped up and ran for the door. She hadn't noticed the security system before and paused to laugh at the obviously drunk Morgan and Garcia on the other side of the door. She motioned for Spencer to be quiet and come over. He looked at the screen and smiled. He unlocked the door and swung it open. "SPENCER!" Garcia yelled and ran at him. He was scared at first, but amused when she swung her arms around him in a strong if unsteady embrace. She messed up his hair, and said, "Did we drink all that wine?" Morgan passed the two and grabbed J.J. "Miss me?" "No." J.J. said dryly and everyone laughed. Spencer stood frozen and confused when the three of them turned and walked into the living room. Elle stepped to his side, and said "They are drunk, and I should probably not be driving anymore either." Spencer looked at her a little shocked as she headed into the living room to join them. He only moved when he heard Derek yell "I'm getting a beer!"

When Spencer reached the kitchen the whole team was in there already helping themselves to drinks. "You need a beer Spencer?" Derek asked. 'Um, no, I have a glass of wine. Should you guys still be drinking?" "I don't have anywhere to be," Derek replied. "Only because Bambi went home with Thumper!" Garcia joked and all of the girls laughed. Spencer watched as Garcia and Morgan began to hit each other lightly and jump around like they were in a boxing match. Elle finally jumped between them and called for a truce. They each took their drinks, (Derek took two bottles of beer,) and headed into Spencer's living room. Derek jumped over the back of the couch and planted himself between Elle and Garcia who was still jabbing him when Elle wasn't looking and J.J. sat on the footrest for the arm chair Spencer had been sitting in.

"So," J.J. said, "Spencer and I were just talking about college. Why don't we play a drinking game for a little trip down memory lane?" "Ooh," Garcia chimed in, "Great idea honey! Spencer do you have a deck of cards?" "Playing cards?" Spencer asked. "Uh, yeah!" "Sure, give me just a second." Spencer went to the sideboard by his door and pulled out a deck of cards and returned to the living room. They had cleared off his coffee table, and Derek had managed to find a channel on the TV that was playing rather loud rap music. Spencer paused in the entry to the room and allowed Gideon's words to flow over him again. 'Tonight was great. I am sure all your FRIENDS appreciated it.' He had friends, his teammates, now sitting comfortably in his living room waiting for him to play some kind of game. J.J. was smiling at him, and he had never worn a bigger smile.

"Alright, alright. The name of the game is circle of death. Each card has a value, I will explain as we get to them, everyone plays; no one drives until the most sober person approves it. Turn over the keys, and bring on the drinks!" Derek said taking the cards and dropping his keys into a vase on the end table. J.J. dropped her keys in, and Elle and Garcia followed suit. "I don't understand the rules," Spencer said, half to himself. "You will, just follow my lead," J.J. offered pulling his hand and motioning for him to sit behind her in the armchair. He felt dizzy, her hand on his, these people all laughing, the smell of her hair, and a game, he was almost certain he couldn't win. Before he knew it, drawing cards, each person passed out drinks, and Spencer quickly discovered that he was receiving most of them apparently because of his sobriety.

One of the cards meant that they paused to play a game called "I never." Spencer was confused by it. J.J. explained, "The point is to learn things you want to know about the people you are playing with. You say something in the form of an I never statement; i.e. I have never driven a car. Whoever has, takes a drink. You can lie in the statement, but you have to drink." "OK," Spencer agreed still unsure of where this was going. Garcia had drawn the card and she had a wicked smile on her face. "I've never slept with more than one person in the same 24 hour period." Spencer was shocked at the question. All of them laughed, and Morgan, Garcia and J.J. drank. Morgan pointed at J.J. and laughed "Slut!" Spencer looked at her for her response but she only tilted her head and smiled. Morgan's turn, "I've never had a threesome." This time only Garcia and Morgan drank. "Slut!" J.J. said, and everyone laughed. Elle's turn, "I've never had sex with a woman." Spencer was trying to focus on the rules, and was surprised when he noticed everyone was looking at him. "What?" "Nothing," they all said almost in unison. Morgan, Garcia and Reid each took drinks. "So the wiz kid aint so virginal after all!" Morgan spit out. "Garcia, you've had sex with a woman?" Reid almost yelped in a failed attempt to deflect attention. "Of course, and so have you, very proud! Tell me all about her, or them, all of them. Do you have Dr. groupies?" "What, I, what woman did you sleep with?" "I am kind of interested in that," Morgan added. Everyone laughed, even Spencer. "Why do you all think I am a virgin? I have slept with women," he said mostly to himself, "it's my turn, right?" "OK, so you want to change the subject. Give us your best shot genius. See if you can all of us without getting yourself." Spencer paused just for a moment and looked around at the group. Everyone seemed more comfortable than he was, so he worked on that assumption. "I've never played a drinking game before this one." J.J. smiled, tipped her glass at him and everyone drank but Spencer. J.J.'s turn, "I've never gotten a Ph.D." Spencer smiled back at her, staring for a moment into her eyes and took a drink. She squeezed his knee and he had to focus incredibly hard just to remain calm at her touch.

The game continued, everyone drinking, and Spencer laughing more with the group. Another 'I never' card was drawn, this time by Spencer. "Ok, um, I've never been to a club." Again, he got everyone. J.J.'s turn, "You know Spencer; you are totally bringing this upon yourself. I've never played piano." Spencer drank, and so did Garcia. "What? My mom made me take lessons for years. Now I couldn't play chopsticks if my life depended on it." Everyone laughed, and she reached her glass out to Spencer, he clicked it with his own. A smile spread across his face at the realization of how much this seemed like a normal night among friends. Garcia's turn, "Ok J.J., I've never slept with a reporter!" J.J. looked a little stunned and slapped Garcia's knee, "Below the belt," she whispered a smile returning to her face as she took a sip of her wine. Morgan's turn "I've never had a sexual fantasy about someone in this room." Everyone drank, and then everyone laughed. "Um, wow," Spencer managed, and everyone laughed again. Elle's turn, "I've never had a sexual fantasy about Spencer Reid," she said with an almost wicked smile. Spencer choked on his wine and had to fight the desire to shut his eyes or run from the room. To his great surprise, all three women drank, and then all of them laughed and clinked their glasses. 'Well done man!" Morgan complimented. J.J. had never seen this smile before; apparently it was a confident, slightly drunken smile. "Ok," Spencer said, and everyone laughed again.

Spencer stood up to go get refills for everyone and stumbled into the couch. Everyone burst into laughter, and he felt the need to defend himself. "I'm always clumsy." Everyone laughed as he walked into the kitchen. When he turned around, he was shocked to see Garcia right behind him. Her cheeks were pink, and he could tell she was drunk. He couldn't help but feel intimidated. "So," she started, "what were you and J.J. doing while we were at the club?" She raised one eyebrow and he turned back to the fridge. "Nothing eyebrow raising worthy." "Was that a wise crack? Spencer, I am so proud! Not as proud as I'd be if you'd make a damn move already, but proud none the less." "Make a move?" he asked, turning to face her again. "Spencer! She wants you, who doesn't want a piece so pure, but she wants you!" "So pure?" Spencer asked. She just laughed and walked back into the living room with beer for Morgan. When Spencer reached the couch, he laughed at how comfortable they all seemed. All of the girls had discarded their shoes and J.J. and Elle had pulled their hair up into pony-tails. Garcia's feet were under her on the couch and Morgan was picking on her again.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: sleeping arrangements

Elle looked up at him and smiled, "I am getting kind of tired, but there is no way I can drive anywhere. Spencer, would you mind horribly if we all invaded your house for the night?" "No," he quickly responded, "Though I only have one guest room, I have this couch, the duvet in the sitting room, and my bed. I will be happy to sleep on the floor." "Don't be silly," Morgan said, "at least one of the girls can share the guest room with me, and another can share your bed, it's big enough." Elle and Garcia exchanged quick glances. "Sorry Morgan, Penelope and I already claimed the guest room. I am sure you can manage on the couch, unless of course you want to fight J.J. for that extra spot in Spencer's bed." J.J. glared at Elle, then Garcia. "I can sleep on the couch if you want to share with Spencer," she said to Morgan. "Fine, I'll sleep on the couch," Morgan said, defeated, "but that means I am getting comfortable." Morgan stood up and removed his shirt, and then his began to undo his belt. "Ug!" Elle screeched and began to walk down the hall towards the guest bathroom. Garcia sat back to enjoy the show and J.J. approached Reid. Soon Morgan was giving Garcia a lap-dance in just his boxers, and Spencer could not help but be envious of his body.

"I can sleep on the duvet," J.J. offered. "No, I can." "Spencer, I am not going to kick you out of your own bed. So you either share it with me or I sleep down here and risk seeing more of Morgan than could ever be appropriate." She pointed over to him teasing Garcia, and they both laughed. "Ok," he agreed quietly excited, and more anxious than he had been in a long time. Elle met them in the hall and asked if she could borrow a t-shirt to sleep in. "Good idea!" J.J. chimed in, and they both followed him upstairs. He provided each with F.B.I. t-shirts still in the wrappers because he had never worn them, and the three crept over to the half wall to look down on Morgan and Garcia. "Maybe I should give them the bed," Elle joked. Spencer suddenly realized Derek might have sex in his house tonight, and stopped breathing for a moment. He remembered an old college roommate always talking about christening a new place. Spencer had owned this house almost three years and had never even had a woman over before tonight. Derek was whispering something into Garcia's ear and she was wiggling and laughing below him. The two got up and headed down the hall towards the guest room and the threesome upstairs heard the door shut. J.J. and Elle started laughing and Spencer stood back to appreciate the humor in the situation. "You two can have the bed. I will sleep on the couch," Spencer offered, almost glad for the excuse not to have to sleep next to J.J. and pretend it wasn't affecting him. "No," Elle said, "I sleep better with some noise in the background, so I'll take the room with the TV and the champagne room down the hall." Spencer didn't have a champagne room, but when he pointed that out, J.J. and Elle just laughed. Elle retreated down the stairs, and J.J. headed to the bathroom presumably to change.

Spencer quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants his mother had sent him and a t-shirt. He usually slept in his underwear, and he worried the new t-shirt smell would make J.J. think so. He walked over and turned off the main lights upstairs, and flicked on the bedside lamps. He looked over the ledge of the wall and saw Elle already curled up under the blanket he had given Haley earlier in the day and happily flipping through the channels. Spencer was stopped in his tracks when he turned and saw J.J. standing by the bed in his t-shirt. It hit her mid-thigh, and she made no attempt to pull it down. "Which side do you sleep on?" she asked him. "Um, usually the left, but it doesn't matter. Where ever you will be most comfortable. Are you sure you don't want me to sleep downstairs?" "Spenc, if it will bother you, I will go sleep downstairs. But it will not bother me at all to share a bed with you. We are both adults, right?" He caught himself looking at her body, and just nodded, hoping she wouldn't notice the way he had been looking her up and down. She passed him and slid under the covers on the right side of the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: to cuddle or too coidle

Spencer slid under the covers and rolled over to turn off the lamp. When he rolled back over, he caught her looking at him. "Everything ok?" he asked. "Spenc, have you ever had a sexual fantasy about me?" Spencer rolled back over and quickly turned the lamp back on. "What?" "It's only fair. You know that I have had one, well more than one, about you. Do you find me attractive? I mean, I know you said I was beautiful, but do you think I am sexy?" Spencer sat up in bed, totally unsure how to handle this situation. His gut told him to grab her and kiss her, his head told him she was drunk, and he should run. Before he could do either, he felt her hand on his chest. "Spencer, do you want me?" Honesty is the best policy, honesty is the best policy, honesty is the best policy, "yes," he managed, though he wasn't sure if he had actually said it out loud. J.J. pulled herself over him, straddling his lap, and kissed him.

Spencer had to force himself to push her back. "J.J. you are drunk, you don't know what you are doing, and I can't take advantage of that no matter how badly I want to." J.J. smiled, and pulled his t-shirt over her head. She was wearing a black bra and panties, and his already hard cock twitched at the sight and feeling of her on top of him. "Spencer, please take advantage of it, because I might not have the courage to try again, and I don't know if you will either." She leaned in and kissed him again, then began to kiss his neck and shoulder. Spencer's mind was traveling even faster than he could process. Her lips felt so good, and they were distracting him, he couldn't think, he couldn't remember what he should do, and suddenly his mind went blank. All there was in the world was her body, her lips, her touch, and Spencer Reid decided that regardless of tomorrow, he had to take the chance. For the first time in his life, Spencer made a decision without thinking about it.

Spencer grabbed her face and began to kiss her. She responded positively and began to rub her hips against his while they kissed. He moved down her neck, lightly spreading his kisses down her collarbone and then brushing her bra strap aside to kiss her there. She leaned her head back to offer him better access to her body, and his arms slid around her unfastening her bra. He followed it down with his mouth, and ended up sucking on her nipple while she threw it over her head. She whimpered slightly, and he sucked harder. Her fingers were tangled in his hair, and her other hand found his cock through his pants. She pulled it out and began to rub it with her thumb. She then pushed him back against the bed and slid down between his legs. "J.J." he muttered, as he saw her approach his penis. She licked the bottom from balls to head, and then slid just the head in her mouth. She cupped his penis with one hand and began to take in more and more. He thrust against her, eager for her mouth. She slid his cock down her throat, and brushed her nose against his abdomen while she held it there. He moaned lowly and his hands found her hair. He pulled out the pony tail and watched as it fell around her face moving back and forth on his cock. She looked up at him and brushed it all back with her hand and began to kiss her way back up his stomach pushing his shirt as she went, pausing at his belly button and on each nipple. Soon she was sucking on his neck, and his hand wandered down to her panties and began to push them south.

She rolled over onto the bed and he rolled over her, lifting her legs and removing her panties and tossing them aside. His fingers ran along her hip bone, and down her smoothly shaved cunt. He slid two fingers into her slot, and rubbed her clitoris before inserting them into her. She whimpered and bucked against him. Her eyes begged for more, and he leaned down to kiss her. She pulled at his shirt and forced it over his head. Then she pushed at his pants, and forced them down his body with her legs. He became more forceful with his fingers and her body responded wetly to his touch. "Spencer," she moaned as she bit her lower lip, "please." He responded to her prodding and slid his fingers out of her. He positioned himself above her and pushed his head into her willing hole. She moaned, and he pressed farther. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he braced himself against the pillow with his arms, thrusting deep within her in a swift, steady rhythm.

J.J. kissed his chest, and dug her nails into his back with each thrust. He moaned, and looked down at her. Their lips met and he kissed her, hungry to taste her skin. One of her hands worked it's way into his hair, and their eyes met. For several moments they just stared into each others eyes revealing the sincerity of the act. Spencer leaned down and kissed her again, quick and gently then rested his face on her shoulder while he thrust. He could hear her whimper into his ear, and he gently bit her shoulder. "Oh god," J.J. moaned and she dug her nails in deep while she came. He kept pushing, wanting to give her more, riding her orgasm with her. "Spencer," she whispered. After she recovered from her orgasm she pushed against his chest, obviously wanting to shift their position. He rolled off of her to allow her more control and she quickly shifted on top of him.

J.J. began to ride him, her hands on his chest. His hands led her hips up and down, and rubbed up her back and down her legs. Her eyes were closed, and she was biting her lower lip. He so desired a taste of her, that he pulled her down to him and began to kiss her again. She never stopped pumping his cock, but relished in the deepness of his kiss. One of his hands held her head in place, and he slid the other under her arm to help steady her, knowing she would be losing her place with all the motion. She sat back up, and looked at him with a wicked smile. He thrust hard against her, wanting to wipe the smile off her face, and she responded by scratching his chest hard with her nails. "Ouch," he whispered playfully as he grabbed her hands and bit her knuckles. She smiled and rode him harder.

It seemed to go on forever, but Spencer knew that it couldn't. He knew he would come soon, and he wanted to be in control when he did. He quickly pushed her off his side and pushed himself behind her never breaking his rhythm. She whimpered, and he kissed the back of her neck biting her lightly. "Soon," she whispered, "Cum with me Spencer." Spencer bit her harder and began to thrust faster to let her know he intended to. He thrust harder and faster, pushing deeper. She whimpered louder and let her head fall back against his shoulder. He kissed her deeply and thrust once more. He felt her go limp as she came, and he came inside of her. She moaned, and rolled over so she was lying in his arms, their legs entwined, and he continued to kiss her neck. She lay back, breathing heavy and glistening with sweat both her own and his.

Spencer pulled her under him and began to kiss her deeply. He worked his way down her body, being sure to treasure every inch of it as if it was the last time he would ever see it. He processed every mole, considered every scar, and committed every curve to memory. She pushed her hip into his mouth and moaned. Spencer giggled at her effort, and decided to reward it. He slid down, and gently bit her thigh. He pressed her legs open and began to suck gently on her lips. She whimpered and thrust against him, needing more, and he quickly paid her by finding her clit and sucking hard. She yelped and he saw her grip tighten on his pillow. He slid his tongue inside of her and licked up until the tip ran across her clit. He thrust back inside of her and began to flick it up and down quickly, slowly, and then faster than before. His hands slid under her back and she arched upward as she prepared to come. He nipped her lips, and slid his tongue deeper. Then sucked hard on her clit and released the pressure slightly only to bite back down. She came hard and thrust against him. He kissed her clit again and then her thigh, and slowly worked his way back up her body.

Spencer slid off of her and came to rest next to her. Both of them lay on their back staring at the ceiling, reflecting on all that had just happened. Spencer savored her taste, and caught his breathe. J.J. rolled over and laid her head on his chest. His fingers came up and smoothed her ruffled hair. "Spencer," she started. "Shh," he whispered. She laid on him and kissed his chest gently, appreciatively. Spencer kissed her forehead and their eyes met. "Much better than the fantasies," he whispered through a smile, and she smiled before laughing. They both giggled and she pulled herself over him and kissed him happily. The two laid in silence for a moment, and then he pulled her over to him, her back pressed to his chest, and his arms around her waist. He lightly kissed the nape of her neck and caressed her stomach with his index finger. "Sweet dreams Spenc," she whispered and he knew that would not be a problem.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: the morning after

Spencer awoke with a slight headache, thanks in large part to the wine, but quickly forgot it when he felt J.J.'s hair brush against his chest in response to his movement. Spencer remembered everything that had happen as though he was watching a slideshow of the night before. Dinner had been perfect, the piano piece wasn't, but it was close. Spencer had entertained his team, and had officially he believed crossed the line into friendship with them. He had spent time alone with J.J., gotten drunk with the younger members of his team, and he suddenly remembered Garcia and Morgan drunkenly heading into his guest room. He smiled as he remembered everything that happened in his own room the night before. J.J.'s skin glistened with the sweat of the previous night's exertion and her hair smelled of her sweet shampoo and a mixture of their sweat.

She moved against him again and slid her hand lower than his chest. Spencer stirred, her finger tips were tickling him. "Spenc?" she questioned, moving slowly away from him. "Sorry," he began to apologize realizing she was probably going through a very sobering understanding of what had happened. "For what? You were pretty amazing last night, yesterday." Spencer exhaled and smiled. "Yeah?" J.J. laughed and snuggled into the crook of his arm, "yeah." He relished in the idea of what this could mean, at the thought that he would have another chance to taste and feel her against him. He kissed her forehead and she turned her face up to him and met his lips with her own. He kissed her deep and long, and pulled her closer to him. "I wonder if Garcia is this comfortable with her drunken decisions." J.J. mused and they both laughed.

Spencer slid out of bed and pulled on the pajama pants while he walked to the bathroom. J.J. slid to the edge of the bed and slid into her panties and her bra and walked to the bathroom where she had left her pants and shirt. As he walked out she caught him in her arms and kissed him. He smiled into the kiss and walked back towards the bed. He heard the shower come on, and turned only to see her remove her underwear again and slip in under the hot water. He watched for a moment as the hot water ran over her, the way she pushed her hair back and remembered her doing the same thing as she sucked his cock the night before. He walked towards the bathroom, pensively slid off his pants and slipped in the shower behind her. She turned to him and began to wash his chest and shoulders. He leaned in and kissed her neck, and she pushed him back. "Easy killer, let's get clean and find out all the dirty details about what happened downstairs over breakfast!" Spencer laughed, and washed her body carefully.

They both got dressed in silence, and he offered her an extra toothbrush. She used his hairbrush, and even brushed his into his usual part while sitting on his bathroom counter. He leaned in between her legs and kissed her. "J.J. I, this is like a dream." "Yeah, I know," she smiled, "Shall we go see if the others were as lucky?" She winked at him and hopped off the counter and headed down the stairs. By the time Spencer reached the bottom of the stairs, J.J. and Elle were whispering and Elle was smiling at him. Spencer had forgotten she was down there, with nothing between them, and for the first time considered how loud they might have been. As if she could read his mind, she said, "It's ok Reid, I told you I sleep better with a little background noise. Besides, it was mostly drowned out by the action coming from down the hall." J.J.'s eyes met Spencer's and they both laughed. "Are they up yet?" "Not that I have heard, but I just woke up a few minutes ago. So, chef, what are you making to cure this hang over and help me forget all the messy details I listened to?" Spencer smiled, admitting defeat and headed to the kitchen.

He began to gather ingredients for omelets and turned on the coffee pot. The girls joined him and sat at the bar. They chose ingredients and within minutes he handed them each plates full of eggs and filled their cups with coffee. Spencer made fast work of an omelet for himself and stood on the other side of the bar. Elle was telling them about what happened at the bar with Morgan's hottie when Garcia walked into the kitchen looking mussed and a little dazed. "Good morning sunshine!" Elle joked. "Coffee me," Garcia said rubbing her forehead. Spencer handed her a mug and was genuinely amazed by the amount of sugar and cream she added. She pulled up a barstool next to Elle and said, "I'll take some scrambled." The girls laughed, and Spencer began to scramble some eggs.

When they were all eating and laughing about something Garcia said about her nether region, Morgan walked through the swinging doors still buttoning his shirt. "Hi," he said, smiling at Garcia then everyone else. "How's about cooking some of that up for me?" Spencer set out to make another omelet and Derek got himself a cup of coffee and everyone moved to the kitchen table. Spencer delivered his plate and sat between him and J.J. J.J. smiled at him and he felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her. He didn't because he realized he was sitting at a table with their entire team, and instead he focused on downing his eggs.

After everyone had eaten their fill, Spencer began to clear the table and J.J. helped him. Elle followed them with her eyes and Garcia lipped, "no way!" Elle nodded and Morgan's eyes got wide and he began to laugh. Spencer turned to see what he had missed and when he saw them all smiling, he knew immediately that Elle had let them in on the happenings upstairs last night. "So," J.J. interrupted his thoughts, "is Morgan really all he says he is in bed Garcia?" Elle and Spencer laughed, and Morgan retaliated, "Wanna find out for yourself? Or did Spencer give it to you good enough that you won't need it for a couple days?" Spencer's eyes widened, and he started to say something, though he wasn't sure what when J.J. walked over to Morgan and whispered in his ear loud enough for everyone to hear, "He did just fine. But Elle said she wasn't sure who screamed his name louder, me or Garcia. So the question is, how were you Derek?" All of the girls laughed and Morgan eventually joined in.

Spencer stood at his sink pondering everything that last 48 hours had brought him, and then his phone rang. He answered the one on the wall, "Reid." The team was laughing at something in the background, and Elle got up to refill her coffee cup. She paused when she saw Spencer deep in conversation. "Um, you don't have to. Everyone is here except Hotchner, long story. I will tell them, and we will be at the office in thirty." By the time he turned to the team they were all standing and looking at him. "We have a case." Everyone headed to the living room and the guest room to gather their belongings and put on their shoes, and within minutes they all walked out the front door and got in their cars without speaking a word. The orchids sat in the entryway, and would be dead by the time Spencer returned home or anyone remembered them.


End file.
